Enough
by Metalchick36
Summary: An alternate post-ep to Zebras. If you love EO, this story is not for you! But if you want to read it anyways, go right ahead. Summary: Was Olivia really acting when she slapped Elliot? Read to find out.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf._

_Summary: This is a totally different post-ep fic of Zebras. Again, if you are an Eo shipper who loves EO, you will not like this story! But if you wanna read it anyways, go right ahead!_

**Enough**

**_Mercy General Hospital…_**

_Olivia could not believe what she had just done to save Elliot's ass! Just when she thought that it couldn't get any worse, this one took the cake. She kissed Stuckey on the lips, and what's worse is how slobbery his lips were._

"_Ugh! I am buying the biggest bottle of Listerine I can get before I go home!" Olivia thought in her head._

_One thing she can be proud of is getting all the things she held back on off her chest. Of course she cared about Elliot! But not in a romantic way like some people thought. Unfortunately he really is the longest relationship she's ever had with a man, but he is a married man with five children, and she would never in her life wreck that! She always insisted that he go home whenever he can, and it bugged her whenever he didn't. Elliot doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a family he can call his own; Olivia would give anything to have that too._

_The doctor had finally finished stitching his cuts up._

"There! All done! I'll just leave you two alone." Said the doctor.

"Olivia." Elliot said, which broke her train of thought.

"Yeah?" Olivia responded.

"I know that you only slapped me to make it look like you're angry with me, and I gotta say…that was really good acting! I mean you almost had me convinced that you've been angry at me!" Elliot commented.

_"What? Did I just hear right? He thought I was acting?" Olivia thought._

_OK so most people would think that she was acting, well…except for Fin, Munch, Cragen, heck even his wife and kids!_

"What makes you think that I was acting?" Olivia asked.

Elliot chuckled and answered, "Well, for one thing, I know you're not really mad at me! And second, you made Stuckey think you had sympathy for him! But I still can't believe you kissed him! (Yecch!)"

_Olivia could not believe it! Elliot still wasn't getting it._

"Actually Elliot…Only one of those parts was acting, and I'll let you guess which one that was!" Olivia stated.

"Oh, don't tell me that you were into that kiss with Stuckey!" Elliot exclaimed in disgust.

_Nope! He still didn't have a clue. "I guess I didn't slap him hard enough! Perhaps it's time to be straight forward." Olivia thought. _

"Of course not you douche bag!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Elliot asked angrily.

"You heard me! Do you realize how hard it was to not vomit while kissing Stuckey's slobbery lips?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, no one said you had to kiss him!" Elliot exclaimed.

"And no one said I had to save your ass again!" Olivia argued back.

"Oh there you go again! Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you that I could take care of myself?" Elliot asked.

"Oh really? You really didn't need my help? You were tied down to a chair while Stuckey cut up your chest! If it weren't for me you'd be next to Ryan!" Olivia exclaimed.

"So I guess you really meant it when you slapped me! Didn't you?" Elliot asked angrily.

"Now you're getting it!" Olivia responded happily.

"Well you sure as hell wouldn't have slapped me around if Ryan were alive!" Elliot stated.

_Olivia's mouth dropped in shock. Elliot realized his fatal mistake. Fin, Munch, and Cragen, who were waiting outside Elliot's room, heard everything and then entered inside._

"Wait! Liv, I'm sorry!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot! I can't believe you just said that!" Cragen stated.

"Yeah, that was real low of you!" Munch added.

"I agree! And you should be grateful for all those times Liv had to save your ass! Fin stated.

"Whoa! How long have you guys been here? And how much did you hear?" Elliot asked.

"We've been here long enough and heard enough to know that you really are a douche bag!" Fin answered.

"OK, I'm sorry about what I said about Ryan, but Olivia didn't have to slap me around to save my life!" Elliot argued.

"Well I think she did! But she didn't just slap you around to save your life, she was also giving you a wake up call!" Cragen stated.

"A wake up call? Boy! I guess you were right Liv, you really do have Fin, Munch, and the Captain wrapped around your little finger!" Elliot stated.

"So what if she does, you wanna know why?" Munch asked.

"Yeah! I do!" Elliot answered.

"OK, I'll tell you why! She has been there for all of us whenever we've needed help and even though she's asked for nothing in return, we have been there for her whenever she needed someone!" Munch explained.

"Hey! Don't accuse me of not being there for her! Every time I've asked her if she were OK, she would always answer, "I'm fine!" so why bother?" Elliot justified.

"What you are describing is you trying to talk to her about these things, and that doesn't count as "being there" for her!" Fin stated.

"Oh, so I guess I was supposed to hug her or let her cry on my shoulder? Is that it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're talking about!" Fin answered.

"Sorry, but I know Liv, and she doesn't do those sappy things!" Elliot said.

"No Elliot, you don't know me! Did you know that I cried after Agent Cooper shot herself in the head? Or about how my assault at Sealview gave me nightmares? And not to mention how I almost shot a Marine in the head?" Olivia asked.

"No I didn't, but it's not my fault that you wouldn't talk to me about those things!" Elliot stated.

"Because you have a family, I didn't want to unload all my issues on you! That's why I didn't talk to you!" Olivia explained.

"Oh, I see! So you thought that keeping me in the dark would keep my family and me together? Yeah right! We both know what happened when I didn't talk to Kathy and the kids about my job, I lost them!" Elliot said.

"Elliot, that's not the only reason why. Do you remember how many times I've told you to go home to your family?" Olivia asked.

"I did go home to my family, but that didn't make everything better, did it! I mean look what happened to Kathleen!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Olivia was the one who helped her, and now Kathleen's doing much better thanks to her!" Fin stated.

"Yeah, and I bet you're surprised too!" Elliot stated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fin asked.

Elliot laughed and asked, "Are you forgetting that you said that Kathleen had a future as a pole dancer?"

"Whoa! Hold up! First of all, I only said that cause I was mad about how you were treating my son! But I regret what I've said!" Fin exclaimed.

"Ha! Try telling that to Kathleen! She wasn't too happy about what you said about her!" Elliot stated

"You told her?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Of course I did! I may have been mad at the time he said that, but after she ended up in Riker's, I started to believe that Fin was right after all!" Elliot answered.

"And that's why you failed to help me!" Kathleen said as she just arrived with Maureen.

"Kathleen! Maureen!" Elliot exclaimed in surprise, and then he asked, "What are you two doing here? Who called you?"

"Olivia called us." Maureen answered.

"Yeah, and it's because we're your family! Or did you forget about us again?" Kathleen asked in anger.

"All I got were a few cuts! There was no need to call you guys here!" Elliot stated as he glared at Olivia.

"Oh my God! How could you say that? I'm glad that Olivia called us, at least she's been there for us!" Maureen stated.

"But since you don't want us here, I guess we'll leave then!" Kathleen stated.

"That's fine! I don't need you all here! On second thought, I'll leave! I don't need to be here anyways!" Elliot exclaimed as he gets out of bed.

"Elliot! Don't do this!" Cragen begged.

"Don't do what? Leave? Look Captain, I'll do desk duty, but I am not staying here!" Elliot firmly stated.

"That, and…the way you're treating Olivia, your family, and us!" Cragen answered.

"Sorry, but I am not apologizing to Olivia for my reactions to her slapping me around and for kissing Stuckey!" Elliot stated and then he walked away.

_Everyone was astonished with Elliot's behavior. But Olivia and Elliot's daughter's were the ones that was hurting the most._

"You OK baby girl?" Fin asked.

Olivia sighed and after a few seconds, she answered, "I don't know."

"Olivia, we just want you to know that we both appreciate what you have done for us and we thank you for saving our father's life." Kathleen said.

"Thanks! Both your appreciations means a lot to me." Olivia said as she hugged Kathleen and then Maureen.

"And again, thanks for being there for us!" Maureen said.

"We appreciate you too!" Munch said as he also hugged her.

"I know you do, and I appreciate you too!" Olivia said as she hugs Munch.

_Fin hugs her too, followed by the Captain._

_A/N: There you have it! Hope you noromos liked it._


End file.
